Minerva Orland
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Minerva went through brutal training as a child at the hands of her father and Guild Master Jiemma. She also was physically, verbally and emotionally abused each time she showed a moment of weakness. After a sparring match against one of her fellow Guild mates Fingers. Her father ordered her to finish him off however Minerva refused. This angered him and killed the wizard himself. Some time after, Minerva was left alone with no clothes in a forest to fend for herself against ferocious creatures, with her father forbidding her to come back home until she became stronger. This training warped her way of thinking and made her distaste anything she considered weak. During the beginning of the Grand Magic Games Minerva was on a mission and thus Yukino Agria temporally replaced her during the games. Upon Yukino's excommunication, Sting Eucliffe states that Minerva will participate as she rightfully should have. This means all five members of the Guild's strongest members will be competing now. Not long after the Guild's Lodges is attacked Natsu Dragneel after hearing about Yukino's excommunication. Just as he and her fathe about to battle Minerva interferes telling he latters that if were to die they would both in a bind. Minerva asks Natsu if he will allow her to save some face, and shows Happy, telling him that she would return the cat unharmed if he agrees. As Natsu is about to leave, Minerva tells him that they will settle it in the Grand Magic Games. The next Minerva witnesses Erza Scarlet single handily defeat 100 Monsters in the Pandemonium and like the rest of her team was stunned. Commenting that perhaps Fairy Tail wasn't just all Talk. On the Fourth Day Minvera was chosen by her team to compete in the Naval Battle a game in which the contestants must push each other out of a floating sphere of water. Minerva was able to stay float by using her magic to deflect attacks. After Juvia Lockser had knocked out the rest of competition in the sphere. She the proceed to teleport Juvia herself out. Leaving and Lucy Heartfillia the only left. With only Lucy and herself remaining, a special timer is put on for five minutes. Should either woman fall out during this time, they will automatically receive last place. Lucy tries to fight Minerva but she proves too strong for her, as Minerva can easily attack within the ring and even uses her Magic to take Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys, leaving Lucy defenseless. However, where she could easily remove Lucy from the sphere at any time, Minerva reveals a sadistic nature and purposely keeps Lucy within the ring, constantly beating her despite Lucy not fighting back. Eventually, Arcadios, who needs Lucy for his plans, orders the judges to stop the fight. Mato does so and Minerva holds Lucy's limp body out of the sphere, ending the game with her victory. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Minerva was placed in the 5th Division under the command of Jellal Fernades 'Red Willow Arc' Minerva was first seen coming to Erza Scarlet's aid and to help retrain Yugito Nii in her level 2 state with her Territory magic. She then inflicted Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora and did a good amount of damage on her but she quickly healed herself. Yugito then broke out her grip and processed to attack her dealing a good bit of damage and would have finshed her of if weren't for the timely arrival of Kyros who saved in the last moment. 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' 'Alliance' [[5th Division|'5th Division']] [[Kyros|'Kyros']] [[Erza Scarlet|'Erza Scarlet']] [[Yukino Agria|'Yukino Agria']] [[Trafalgar D. Water Law|'Trafalgar D. Water Law']] Minerva talked to Law, shortly after the 1st and 5th Division joined together, she converse with him, as they were watching the sparring battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki, both amazed by their strength. She noticed his inner frustrations, on how he witnessed the gap of strength between Law and the Acts Of Orders, and noted how his frustrations were similar to her own power gap between her and Erza. However, she gave him advice on how he should not let his gain for power overcome him to an extend, as she did in the past, as such, Law appreciated and thanked for her advice. During the Battle of Nirvana, the two later saved each others life from Granz. However the two are not above taunting each other, as Law complained about her not arriving on time to save him, and Minerva criticize Granz for not finishing off Law when he had the chance, annoying Law in the process. 'Powers and Abilities' Minerva is consider the strongest female wizard in her guild and one the guilds three strongest members. Before the war she was able to fight on par with Kagura Mikazuchi and Erza Scarlet at the same during the Grand Magic Games and face Erza again on two separate occasions. So far in the war she was able to damage Yugito Nii in her tailed beast state and deal a fair amount of damage to Szayelaporro Granz before Trafalgar D. Water Law defeat him after being rescued by her. Her abilities were recognize enough to placed in the shatter squad. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: Minverva has been shown to possess a tremendous amount of Magic Power. She used her Territory to block Natsu's Lighting Flame Dragon Magic. she brutalized Lucy for a near non-stop ten minutes with her Magic. After unleash one her strongest spells Yagdo Rigora she didn't look tiered. When used, her Magic Power could be felt throughout the entirety of Crocus, all the way to the stadium. Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī): Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. This has been used to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Fire Dragon techniques with little to no effort. It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was nowhere near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy from the edge of the water orb towards her direct line of attack during Naval Battle. She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each other's location. It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human heavily, having effects similar to lead, being directly sent at a target or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. She can also change the properties of a space such as changing the temperature and as a result producing heat underwater or creating explosions. Yagdo Rigora (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra) : A secondary Magic, Minerva casts this by chanting the incantation "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" while waving her hands in a circular motion, which conjures a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body that creates a powerful blast. This Magic is one of eighteen referred to as the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. It is powerful enough to inflict damage on out of controlled Yugito Nii, the Jinchuriki of the Two Tails in her Level 2 State, which lead the Jinchuriki to heal herself. 'Trivia' Category:5th Division Category:Soldier Category:Alliance Category:Sabertooth Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Shatter Squad Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Huge Appetite Category:Former Villain Category:Culinary abilities Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World